The Warrior
by GunsNRoses365
Summary: A Mysterious Pegasus running from his past. Is found injured one night by Fluttershy. Can she and the rest of the main six show him the love he deserves? Or will his past come back to haunt him?
1. A Mysterious Pegasus

**The Warrior: Chapter 1 - A mysterious Pegasus**

It's was a beautiful night the land of Equestria. The glorious moon of Princess Luna shines in the clear nighttime sky. In the town of Ponyville, the ponies slept peacefully in their beds, except for one. With all her animals asleep, Fluttershy laid in her bed and let out a heavy sigh while looking out the window to gaze at the stars.

Fluttershy shy loved to gaze at the stars every night before going to sleep. She never knew why, but looking at them filled her with happiness. It was one of the many things in her life that lifted her spirits high. Growing more and more tired, Fluttershy turned to her side to go to sleep but she was startled by a flash of white light and a sudden crash outside her cottage. Hurrying outside, Fluttershy saw all of her animals were startled awake by the crash and running amok. After a few minutes of rounding up animals and calming them down, Fluttershy decided to go see what had happened.

Arriving at the site of the crash, Fluttershy saw a huge crater. She flew closer to the crater and gasped at the site she saw inside it. Unconscious in the crater was a Grey Pegasus with a red mane and tail and he had a large bleeding gash that went straight across his body. What caught Fluttershy's eye the most however was what the injured Pegasus was wearing around his neck. Around his neck was a silver necklace that held a red crystal that reflected beautifully against the light coming from the the moon. The beauty of the necklace held Fluttershy in a self induced trance. She just could not look away from it.

Fluttershy stared at the necklace for a minutes before snapping back to reality.

She looked at the Pegasus and saw him twitching. Fluttershy knew she had to get him to a doctor but it was to late into the night to take him. Knowing he would probably fie if she waited until morning, Fluttershy decided she would take care of the injured Pegasus herself. She struggled a little bit because of how heavy he was, but Fluttershy managed to scoop the Pegasus up into her forelegs and flew slowly towards her cottage.

When she arrived at the cottage, Fluttershy saw her pet rabbit angel standing in front of the door scowling at her.

Angel open the door. Fluttershy said to him.

But Angel shook his head vigorously refusing to let whatever his caretaker had in her forelegs into his house. Fluttershy didn't have time for this.

"Angel if we don't help this Pegasus he could die open the the door right NOW!" She yelled at the spoiled rabbit.

Angels ears dropped to the side of his head as he became scared of Fluttershy's sudden change in demeanor. Not wanting to upset her further, Angel opened the door and scurried away. Fluttershy let out a sigh of both relief and guilt. She hated having to yell at her pet Rabbit like that, but If she she does not help this Pegasus he will die.

Flying inside her cottage Fluttershy placed the Pegasus gently on her couch and flew upstairs to get a bucket of water, a rag, and some medical supplies. Upon returning with what she needed, Fluttershy took the rag, soaked it in a bucket of water, and began cleaning the large gash. When the gash was clean she grabbed some medical supplies and began stitching the gash. When she finished stitching the gash. She saw the Pegasus open his eyes. He then tried to open his mouth to say something but was to weak to even speak. He just stared at Fluttershy for a minute, and then passed out again. Seeing that both the Pegasus and herself needed rest, she decided to turn in for the night. But she did not want the Pegasus sleeping on the couch. He needed to be in something more comfortable. So Fluttershy decided to put him in her bed and she would sleep on the couch.

Scooping the Pegasus up in her forelegs, Fluttershy flew upstairs to her bedroom. When she was in her bedroom she placed the Pegasus gently and comfortably in her bed. She Pulled the covers over him and blew out the candle next to her bed. Fluttershy then flew downstairs hoping to find out more about the Pegasus in the morning.

During the night however Fluttershy was awoken by a scream coming from upstairs. Remembering the Injured Pegasus, Fluttershy quickly flew upstairs to see what was the matter. When Fluttershy reached her bedroom she let out a sigh of relief seeing that the Pegasus was alright. But that relief quickly turned into concern when she saw the Pegasus flailing his hooves in the air and screaming louder than before. The Pegasus was having a nightmare. Fluttershy felt her heart break. She didn't know who he was, but she couldn't stand to see him like this. Fluttershy quickly flew over to the Pegasus and ever so gently held him in a loving embrace.

"Shh...It's Okay I'm here, your safe...Shh." Fluttershy said softly to the screaming Pegasus.

She then remembered a lullaby that her mother sang to her when she was scared like this. Thinking about this, Fluttershy started singing to the Pegasus the same lullaby.

_"Hush now, quiet Now"_

_"It's time to lay your sleepy head"_

_"Hush now, quiet now"_

_"It's time to go to bed"_

_"Drifting off to, sleep leave the exciting day behind you"_

_"Drifting Off to, sleep let the joy of dreamland find you"_

_"Hush now, quiet now"_

_"It's time to lay, you're sleepy head"_

_"Hush now, quiet now"_

_"It's time to go to bed"_

Hearing her soft loving voice, the Pegasus calmed down and slept peacefully with tears in his eyes. Fluttershy Gently used her hoof to brush away his tears. Not wanting him to be alone anymore tonight Fluttershy laid down beside him, placed a gentle wing over him and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Don't worry I will keep you safe through the night." she said to him gently in his ear.

Fluttershy saw a smile grow on the Pegasus's face and she gave him a warm smile of her own. Both then slept peacefully through the night.


	2. A Shy New Friend

**The Warrior: Chapter 2 - A Shy New Friend**

Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes, being graced by the shining light of princess Celestia's sun through her window. She let out a quiet yawn, stretched a bit and brushed her long pink mane out of her eyes with her hooves. Fluttershy then looked down to see the Pegasus still sleeping beside her with her wing still covering him like a blanket. Not wanting to wake him up, Fluttershy Gently lifted her wing from around the Pegasus s body and ever so carefully climbed out of bed and flew downstairs.

Reaching her living room, Fluttershy went into the kitchen. She then took a pitcher and poured five glasses of Ice cold water for the Pegasus, thinking he might want something to drink after being on the verge of death. Putting the glasses and pitcher onto a tray Fluttershy flew upstairs. When she reached her bedroom, she saw that the Pegasus was still sleeping like a baby. Giving him a warm and gentle smile, Fluttershy put the tray of water down on her nightstand for the Pegasus to drink when he woke up. Giving the Pegasus what she knew he probably needed, Fluttershy went downstairs to feed her animals.

A couple hours later, the Pegasus finally opened his eyes and observed his surroundings.

"W-where am I?" He asked himself In a dry broken voice.

Tears stung the edges of his dark crimson red eyes from the soreness and dryness in his throat. His throat had never been this sore and dry. He was also thirsty, thirstier than he had ever been before. Looking around for something to relieve him of his thirst, he saw the five glasses of water Fluttershy had left for him. Without hesitation, the Pegasus slammed down the five glasses of water with incredible speed. The coolness of the water dousing his sore, dry throat like a water to a flame.

Finished with feeding feeding her animals. Fluttershy trotted upstairs to see if the Pegasus had woken up yet. When she reached her bedroom, a joyful smile grew on her face seeing that the Pegasus was finally awake. She then let out a small giggle seeing the Pegasus greedily drinking the water. It was a soft giggle, but it for the Pegasus to hear. Turning away from the water, he saw to beautiful blue eyes staring at him. Fluttershy let out a small squeak before trying to hide her face in her mane, seeing that the Pegasus was looking straight at her.

"G-good morning" she said shyly in a barely audible voice.

The Pegasus continued to stare at for a minute before opening his mouth to say "good morning, thank you for the water."

"Oh, um your welcome" Fluttershy said before finally looking at the Pegasus.

She then saw him to start trying to get out of the bed. With a speed that would rival that of Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy quickly flew over to and held him down gently but firmly.

"No! Your still recovering from your injuries and you need to rest." She said to him in a soft yet stern tone.

The Pegasus looked at her with a look of confusion "Injuries?" he asked.

Fluttershy then proceeded to gently lifted the covers off him to show him the the spot wear he was injured. Looking at the injuries made the Pegasus realize what had happened to him was not a nightmare. He just stared at his torso with a look of sadness on his face.

"What happened to you to get these injuries?" Fluttershy asked him curiously.

That question hit the Pegasus like a ton of bricks. That one simple question brought tears to the Pegasus's eyes, the horrible memories of what happened flowed into his mind like a river and stabbed at his heart like a knife. It was to much for him to bear.

"I-I'd rather not talk about it." he whimpered to Fluttershy before he turned away her from her, laid his head onto the pillow, and began to cry. Tears staining the pillow like a gentle dripping faucet.

Seeing this made Fluttershy's heart brake. Whatever had happened to him must have been devastating to cause him to cry like this when he was asked such a simple question. Hating to see him like this Fluttershy placed the blanket back over him so he would be warm and stroked at his side gently with her hoof.

"Shh..It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too" she said to him softly in a gentle loving voice.

After a few minutes the Pegasus finally calmed down and turned to Fluttershy brushing his tears away with his hoof. She gave him a gentle smile in which he returned with one of his own.

The Pegasus then reached put a hoof to his neck before letting out a gasp of shock when he realized he was feeling nothing but his fur.

"Where is it!?" He asked in Fluttershy with panic and fear filling his voice.

"Where is it!?" He asked Fluttershy again. "Where's my necklace!?"

Tears started to form once again in the Pegasus's eyes. He could not lose that necklace, it was way to important to him. Fluttershy looked at him with concern. That necklace must be very valuable to him for him to act like this. seeing how panicked he was Fluttershy flew over to the nightstand, opened the drawer, and revealed the necklace to the Pegasus. He calmed down once he saw and Fluttershy gently put it around his neck.

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to scare you but I Just wanted to put the necklace somewhere for safekeeping."

The Pegasus looked at her giving her a nod of his and small smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" he asked her.

"Oh! she replied in shock I'm sorry I never introduced myself I'm Fluttershy" she said to him.

"What's your name?" she asked him with a smile on her face.

The Pegasus cringed at that question, he had a hard time trusting others. But there was something different about Fluttershy. Something about her told him he could trust her but what was it? Was it the fact that she saved his life, or was that she was the first pony to not see him as what he saw himself, even though she knew nothing about his past. Whatever it was he felt safe around her and he felt safe enough to tell her his name.

"My name is Kaz." He said to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at him with warm smile on her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaz." She said to him

**_Author's Note:_**  
**_Well here's the second chapter. Sorry if it's a little short, I promise the next chapters will be longer. What happened to Kaz to cause his injuries, and what happened in his past to make it so painful to talk about? All will be revealed in good time. See you next chapter._**


	3. Sentimental Value

**The Warrior: Chapter 3 - Sentimental Value**

Days had passed since Fluttershy found Kaz. Over that course time Kaz tried helped Fluttershy in every way he can. But most of the time those actions of help did not happen. When he tried to do anything, Fluttershy simply scolded him and told him to get back into bed because she believed he still needed time to rest. Even though he had been resting for three days straight. Kaz had come to accept that it was Fluttershy's motherly instinct and it would be best to just listen to her.

More days had passed and Kaz was finally in top condition. Fluttershy looked at him proudly, knowing that the Pegasus had made a full recovery. Now that Kaz had recovered, Fluttershy believed it was time for him to meet her friends. She had not seen any of them since the day she found Kaz, and they were probably worried sick about her.

"Kaz, how would you like to meet my friends?" she asked the Pegasus sweetly.

Kaz looked at her, but was hesitant to respond.

"I- I don't know" He replied to her in a nervous tone

Fluttershy may have been kind and accepting to him. But would her friends be the same way? Fluttershy laid a gentle hoof on his shoulder and smiled warmly at him.

"Don't worry they won't hurt you" she said to him.

Kaz looked at her and decided to trust her words.

"Alright, let's go" he said to her as he let out a long deep sigh.

Fluttershy smiled at him brightly before trotting outside. Kaz was about to follow her but stopped. He then held the necklace he was wearing in his hoof and looked at the red gem in the center.

"I'll do it for you" He said to the gem with it reflecting in his eyes. He continued to look at the gem for a moment before trotting out the door to Fluttershy. Kaz and Fluttershy left the cottage and began heading to their first destination Sweet Apple Acres

Upon arriving at Sweet Apple Acres Kaz saw an orange earth pony mare running towards an apple tree. The mare had a blond blond mane and tail both tied in a ponytail and she had green eyes and she had three red apples on her flank. Reaching the tree she turned around raised her hind legs and kicked the tree as hard as she could causing the apples in the tree to fall into some buckets not one of them missing the bucket. Kaz looked at her with a look of amazement on his face she only kicked the tree once and she got all the apples out of the tree. That was pretty impressive to Kaz he had never seen anybody do that until now.

Turning around the orange mare saw Fluttershy.

"Um Good morning Applejack" Fluttershy said to her.

"Well howdy there Fluttershy" The mare responded in a southern accent and with a smile on her face "It's good to see ya again, I haven't seen ya in a while"

Applejack then saw a Pegasus she had never seen before. She looked at him for a minute before looking back at Fluttershy.

"Well who's this strappin feller?" She asked the shy butter coated Pegasus.

"Oh- um This is Kaz" she said to Applejack before looking at Kaz.

"Kaz this is my friend Applejack" She said to him.

Kaz Looked at Applejack for a minute before reaching out a shaking hoof.

"Um how do you do, It's nice to meet you." He said to her

Applejack took the hoof and shook it while looking at Kaz with smile on her face.

"Well howdy there Kaz It's a pleasure to meet ya." Apple jack then turned to Fluttershy and said "Fluttershy why didn't ya tell me you had a special somepony?"

Hearing this caused both Fluttershy and Kaz's faces to turn bright red.

"He's not-"

"She's not-"

Applejack listened to them stammer and let out a loud, hearty roll of laughter.

"I'm just teasing y'all" she said to them, there faces still red with embarrassment.

"Anyway how can I help y all?" She asked the pair.

"Oh- Um I was just showing Kaz around Ponyville he's new here" Fluttershy said to Applejack.

Applejack then looked at Kaz before saying "Well Kaz, You're always welcome on my farm." She said to the Grey Pegasus sweetly.

"Thank you Applejack" He said to the Farmpony "I'm glad to hear that"

"Well I hate to say this Applejack, but we have to go. I still have to introduce Kaz to the rest of our friends." Fluttershy said to Applejack.

Fluttershy and Kaz turned around to leave, but Applejack jumped in front of them blocking their path.

"Wait before you go. Kaz,you look like you got some strong legs how about helping me out with some applebucking before ya leave." She asked Kaz.

Kaz was hesitant to respond doing that might not be a good Idea

"I I-don't know" he said nervously

"Aw, come on one tree I want to see how strong ya are. Just Buck one tree and then you can leave." Applejack begged to Kaz.

Kaz looked at Fluttershy to she what she thought. Fluttershy gave him a simple nod and a gentle smile. Kaz then looked at Applejack and fave her a nod of his own.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack screamed before pointing a hoof to one of the many apple trees in the area.

Applejack looked at Kaz and said "Just Buck that tree right there. Give it your all Don't hold back." These were not wise words to say.

Kaz Raised his hind legs and bucked the tree. But instead of bringing down apples he brought down the entire apple tree. Applejack and Fluttershy stood there with looks of disbelief on there faces, there mouths hanging wide open. they didn't know Kaz had such strength.

"Uh sorry." Kaz apologized to applejack while rubbing the back of his head.

Snapping back to reality Applejack looked at him and said

"Aw don't worry about it sugarcube You just gotta put less power into it."

Applejack then looked at both him and Fluttershy and said

"Well you two better get going. Y'all have more friends to see. It was a pleasure meeting ya Kaz I'll see ya around."

Kaz looked at her and said "It was nice meeting you two Applejack, I'll see you around."

With that said Kaz and Fluttershy smiled, waved goodbye to Applejack, and left Sweet Apple Acres.

Once they were in town, the next place Kaz and Fluttershy went to was Sugarcube Corner where Kaz met the hyperactive pink earth pony Pinkie Pie who was busy babysitting the cakes twins. Pinkie was more than happy to meet Kaz and she told him she was going to throw him a "Welcome to Ponyville Kaz" party. She wanted to talk to him more but the twins had woken up from their and were crying loudly. Going to deal with twins, Pinkie said goodbye and Kaz and Fluttershy left Sugarcube to let the pink pony take care of the twins.

The next place Kaz and Fluttershy visited was Carousel Boutique. when they arrived there, Fluttershy knocked on the door. After a minuet the door opened to reveal a beautiful white unicorn mare. With a curly purple mane and tail.

"Oh Fluttershy darling, It's been too long" The unicorn said to Fluttershy in a very elegant and somewhat regal accent. "We really should get together more often."

"Hi Rarity." Fluttershy responded "I just came by because I wanted to introduce you to someone." Fluttershy then turned to Kaz. "Kaz I would like you to meet my good friend Rarity, Rarity this is Kaz."

Kaz was the first to speak up. "Hello Rarity It's a pleasure to meet you" He said to her with a smile on his face.

Rarity however was not listening. Instead she had her eyes glued to the necklace around Kaz's Neck.

"Oh darling, that is such a gorgeous necklace." Rarity said to Kaz before reaching a hoof out to touch the necklace.

Kaz however slapped her hoof away before she got any closer to it.

**"DON'T TOUCH MY NECKLACE!"** He screamed causing both Fluttershy and rarity to huddle together with fear in both of there eyes.

realizing he had unintentionally scared them both, Kaz went over and placed a hoof on each of their shoulders and said

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you like that, It's just that this necklace is very important to me. It belonged to my mother, she gave it to me when i was a just a little colt. She told me that when I wore this she would always be right beside me."

Kaz then began to whimper and sob when he looked at the necklace. "I wish she was here now." he said before he buried his face in his hooves and cried.

With tears in her own eyes, Fluttershy went over to Kaz and wrapped her arms around him in a gentle loving hug. She could not help but feel sorry for the poor Pegasus. He must have had a pretty rough life.

Rarity had tears in her eyes as well when she heard about how special the necklace was to Kaz.

"Oh my dear I am terribly sorry I tried to touch something so precious to you." she said to him with a sincere apologetic look in her eyes.

Kaz looked a her and gave her a soft smile before saying

"It's alright you didn't know, I truly am sorry for yelling at you like I did."

Rarity looked at him and placed a hoof on his shoulder before she said.

"It's quite alright darling, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut this visit short however. I have a big order I need to fill, but please feel free to come back and visit anytime. Good day Fluttershy and good day Kaz."

With that said Rarity waved goodbye and went upstairs. Fluttershy then looked at Kaz. She gave him a gentle loving smile before wrapping him in a hug once again.

"Don't worry, your mother will always be with you." she said to him before giving him a small nuzzle on the cheek.

Kaz gave her a warm smile and returned the hug. He then said to her

"I know, and I never got the chance to say this to you Fluttershy. Thank you for saving my life." Kaz said to her as held her close and gave her a small nuzzle on the cheek.

"Your welcome" Fluttershy said to him sweetly while she was still hugging him.

The two stayed like that for a moment before breaking the hug and leaving Carousel Boutique to introduce Kaz to Fluttershy's last two remaining friends.

**_Author's note:_**

**_Well here's chapter 3 I hope you enjoyed it. I wanted to create a sweet moment between Kaz and Fluttershy and hopefully I did. Kaz will meet Both Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle next chapter how will they both react to meeting Kaz? We will soon find out. See you next chapter._**


	4. A Friendly Race

**The Warrior: Chapter 4 - A Friendly Race**

Flying towards Twilight's Library, Fluttershy had a smile on her face. She was so happy and so relieved that her friends were reacting to meeting Kaz in such a positive manner. Fluttershy then looked at Kaz who was flying right beside her. She watched as his dark red mane flowed in the wind and saw how the evening sun gleamed in his eyes perfectly. Fluttershy Then remembered when Kaz had held her when she was comforting him at carousel boutique. She didn't know it then, but now thinking about that moment she had never felt more comfortable in anyones arms than she did then. Taking in how Kaz looked now and she felt then, Fluttershy could not help but wonder, was she developing feelings for Kaz?

Fluttershy continued to ponder until someone jumped in front of her and Kaz.

"Hey Fluttershy, how's it hanging" said a voice that Fluttershy immediately recognized.

Standing in front of Fluttershy and Kaz was a Cyan Blue Pegasus mare with a rainbow mane and tail. Fluttershy smiled at her knowing it was one of her oldest friends Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Rainbow Dash Fluttershy finally said I was actually going to come looking for you once we left Twilight's home because I want to introduce you to someone. Fluttershy looked at Kaz and both Rainbow Dash and Kaz and said Kaz this is my friend Rainbow Dash, Rainbow Dash This is my new friend Kaz."

Kaz and Rainbow looked at each other before Rainbow Finally broke the silence.

"Well any friend of Fluttershy's is a friend of mine, Nice to meet ya Kaz. I'm am the fastest flier you've ever seen the one and only Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow said with a cocky smirk on her face.

Kaz However was not impressed. He never liked ponies that said they were the best at something, but could never prove it.

"Really, well I bet I can take you." Kaz said with a smirk of his own on his face.

Rainbow Dash Just laughed "Yeah Right, I'd like to see you try."

"I'm serious" Kaz said to the Cyan Pegasus. "I'm a pretty fast flier myself so how about you I have a friendly one on one race, and we'll see just how fast you are."

"You think you can beat me in a race? I'm one of the fastest fliers in all of Equestria. So you may as well get the idea of beating me in a race out of your head buddy." Rainbow playfully teased Kaz as she brushed her tail in his face.

Kaz however did not back down

"Well then you should have no problem then." He said to Rainbow dash as they both got nose to nose.

"You know what Kaz, Your on!" Rainbow said "Fluttershy will you be the Judge?" She asked the Butter coated Pegasus.

Fluttershy silently nodded. Kaz and Rainbow Dash got into their racing positions while Fluttershy stood in front of both of them so she could start the race.

"One lap around Ponyville first one back here wins!" Rainbow said to Kaz. Both Kaz and Rainbow Dash looked at each other as Fluttershy floated in the air and raised a hoof.

"Ready"

Rainbow smiled at Kaz.

"Set"

Kaz returned the smile with one of his own.

"GO!"

_Rainbow and Kaz shot like bullets out of the starting line leaving Fluttershy behind in a blast of wind. Rainbow was Amazed that Kaz could Keep up with her. Rainbow shot away from him in a bursts of speed as they both flew past Sugarcube Corner. Kaz However was not far behind rainbow. Rainbow tried to lose him by maneuvering around house and buildings, but Kaz maneuvered around them as well with great ease. Rainbow looked back at Kaz with a worried look on her face. She may have finally met her match. Kaz took the lead over Rainbow when they reached Carousel Boutique. But rainbow sped up right beside him trying to retake the lead. Shooting past town hall Kaz and Rainbow Dash remained even until they hit they hit the home stretch. Rainbow became scared, she wasn't going to beat Kaz unless she did something to lose him now! At that moment rainbow slapped herself in the face with her hoof forgetting that she could do the Sonic Rainboom. Rainbow used all of her wing strength to build up momentum. Kaz however had a special move of his own. Kaz did the same thing as Rainbow and built momentum using all of his wing power. Seeing the finish line just up ahead, both racers exploded into a burst of incredible speed. Rainbow left a huge rainbow behind her while Kaz left nothing. Both racers shot past the finish line and Fluttershy before finally slowing down. When they both came to a complete stop they each fell to the ground out of breath._

"Wow...you...really...are...fast." Rainbow said to Kaz with a smile on her while trying to catch her breath.

"...thanks...your...really...are...fast...as...wel l." Kaz replied with a smile of his and still trying to catch his breath as well.

When they finally caught their breath they each trotted up to Fluttershy.

"So who won Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked

Fluttershy looked at them both she knew who won but she didn't know if one of them would like the outcome.

"Um..well..It was a tie you both passed the finish line at the same time." Fluttershy said to the two shyly.

Much to Fluttershy's surprise however the two just smiled at each other and shook hooves.

Kaz smiled at Rainbow Dash and said

"I guess were evenly matched, I'm sorry for not believing you. You really are one of the fastest fliers in all of Equestria."

Rainbow smiled at him

"It's alright, I was wrong about you though Kaz, besides the Wonderbolts your one of the best fliers I've ever seen."

Kaz continued to smile before saying "Thank you."

"Well you two better be heading off to twilight's before It get's dark, I'll see you both later!" Rainbow dash said to the two. She then flew off leaving the two alone.

Kaz and Fluttershy looked at each other for a moment before both both of them took flight and flew to Twilight's Library.

Princess Celestia's beautiful sun was setting when Fluttershy and Kaz arrived at the Golden Oak Library. Knocking on the door Fluttershy and Kaz waited for a moment before the door opened to reveal a small purple dragon. Kaz looked at the dragon for a minute he figured that because it was so small, it must be a baby dragon but what was a baby doing in a place like Ponyville.

"Hey Fluttershy, who's your friend?" The baby dragon asked The pink maned pegasus

Kaz looked at it in amazement that the baby dragon could talk he had no idea that dragon's could talk whatsoever.

"Oh, hi Spike this is Kaz! Fluttershy said to the dragon before looking at Kaz. "Kaz this is spike." Fluttershy said to Kaz. "He is twilight's baby dragon and number one assistant."

Kaz looked at Spike for a moment before reaching out a hoof.

Hi there Spike it's nice to meet you. Was all he said.

Spike looked a Kaz for a moment before reaching out a claw to shake Kaz's hoof.

"Hey there Kaz. I take it your new in town?" Kaz nodded in response to the question. "Well welcome to Ponyville feel free to stop by here and pick up a book from time to time."

after a moment of silence Fluttershy finally spoke up.

"Um spike is Twilight home?"

"Yeah she's inside, upstairs." Spike said to Fluttershy.

Allowing the two in spike spiked stepped aside as Fluttershy and Kaz walked through the doorway into the library.

"Hey Twilight we have company!" Spike said as Kaz heard hoofsteps coming down the down the stairs.

Now standing in front of Kaz was a lavender coated unicorn mare with a purple main with a streak of pink in the middle. The mare standing in front of Kaz was the faithful student of Princess Celestia and the leader of the main six, Twilight Sparkle.

"Hello Fluttershy" Twilight said "It's good to see you again. May I ask who this Pegasus is?" She asked curiously.

Fluttershy smiled at her and said

"Hello Twilight this is Kaz, he's new in town and I was just hoping I could introduce you to him."

Twilight smiled at the Pegasus and shook hooves with him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaz. I'm Twilight Sparkle The town librarian and faithful student of Princess Celestia."

Kaz smiled at her and said

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Twilight."

Twilight smiled at him, but inside she was concerned. When she laid eyes on Kaz, she could sense that he was in immense emotional pain. She could not shake the feeling that Kaz needed help, he needed someone to love and protect him. Twilight decided that Kaz should see Princess Celestia Maybe she could figure why Kaz is in so much emotional pain.

"Kaz" Twilight began to say "Would you mind meeting princess Celestia, seeing as it's too late to do so tonight."

Kaz nodded in response.

"Thank you. I'll have spike wriite a letter and send it to the princess when you leave." She said to Kaz with a smile.

Realizing it was getting late, Fluttershy and Kaz said goodnight to twilight and headed back to Fluttershy's Cottage. When they arrived Fluttershy went upstairs while Kaz went to the couch to sleep. However Kaz could not sleep, he could not shake the bad feeling that something bad was going to happen when met princess Celestia Tomorrow.

_**Authors Note: I Hope you enjoyed reading Chapter 4. I hope I gave the race between kaz and Rainbow Dash a good description. What's going to happen when Kaz meets Princess Celestia? We will soon find out.**_


	5. A Meeting With Royalty

**The Warrior: Chapter 5 - A Meeting With Royalty**

Opening his eyes, Kaz awoke to Princess Celestia's beautiful morning. Getting off the couch, Kaz stretched his body the his wings before walking upstairs to see if Fluttershy had awoken yet. When Kaz reached her bedroom, he stepped inside and instantly halted any movement. A warm smile grew across Kaz's face when he saw Fluttershy in her bed sleeping peacefully. Kaz could not help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her long, flowing, pink mane covering half of her face that had a soft gentle smile on it. She truly looked like a delicate angel hen she was asleep.

Trying not to wake Fluttershy, Kaz very gently and quietly went downstairs. When he was back in the living room, he opened Fluttershy's front door as quietly as he could and stepped outside. Once outside Kaz Gently closed the door and started running before taking flight.

Since he was little colt Kaz always loved to do an early morning flight. Flying through the Kaz closed his eyes and let let the air currents be his guide of the skies. When Kaz was Flying he was at peace. His mind was not plagued with troubles or worries. When Kaz was in the air, he felt like he was the king the skies. When Kaz was in the air, he was free.

Finishing his morning flight Kaz flew back to Fluttershy's cottage. Upon his arrival he descended and landed on the ground gracefully before going inside. Entering the peaceful home he saw Fluttershy Feeding her animals humming a peaceful tune to herself. Turning around Fluttershy immediately stopped sing and jumped into the air startled by Kaz's sudden presence.

"Sorry Fluttershy, I didn't mean to scare you." Kaz apologized.

Fluttershy descended to the ground and smiled at Kaz.

"Oh It's alright Kaz." Fluttershy replied "Good Morning by the way, I was just feeding my animal friends before we left to see the princesses. Fluttershy said to him."

"Good morning to you as well Fluttershy" Kaz said to the Pegasus mare "I hope you didn't mind me Flying off without letting you know"

"Oh don't worry I saw you leave I saw you Fly away through the window." Fluttershy said to him. "I was a little worried at first but I knew you wouldn't just leave forever."

Kaz just nodded his head and smiled at Fluttershy. he was enjoying his time in Ponyville.

"Well, we had best head to the train station. While you were gone Rainbow Dash came by and told me we were all meeting there. So let's be on our way so we can head to Canterlot and meet with the princesses." Fluttershy said to Kaz earning a nod from him in response.

With that said, Kaz and Fluttershy left Fluttershy's cottage and took off for the train station. When they arrived station they saw Twilight and the rest of their friends waiting for them. Twilight trotted up to the pair to greet them.

"Good morning Fluttershy and Kaz are you both ready to go?" She asked the pair. They both nodded in response. "Well let's get on the train then" said Twilight as she handed them their tickets.

Handing their tickets to the stallion in front of the train. The entire group went inside and got situated. Kaz and Fluttershy sat by each other while twilight sat with rarity, Pinkie Pie sat with Applejack, and Rainbow Dash sat alone. The train then began to pull out of the station and began it's journey to Canterlot. While everyone talked and laughed, Kaz was wrapped up in his thoughts. He could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen when he met with the princesses, he just couldn't figure out why.

Fluttershy was laughing along with her friends when she looked at Kaz. Her smile quickly faded into a look of concern. Even though they had only know each other for a few weeks, Fluttershy had known Kaz well enough to tell when he was in thought. Fluttershy place a hoof on his shoulder getting his attention.

"Kaz is something wrong?" She asked him her voice filled with worry

Kaz just smiled and said "No nothing's wrong Fluttershy."

Kaz didn't want Fluttershy to worry about him. Fluttershy took her hoof of his shoulder and Nodded. She smiled at him letting him think she believed him even though she really didn't. she knew something was bothering him, But she decided to leave it alone. She figured it was best not force the truth out of Kaz.

When the train arrived at Canterlot everyone made there way to the castle where the princesses reside.

"Oooh I'm so excited!" Pinkie Pie squealed bouncing with glee.

Pinkie settle down we have met the princesses several times before. Rarity said to her bouncing friend.

However everything Rarity said just went in through one of Pinkies ears and out the other. Kaz looked around all the new area he was in. He had heard of Canterlot, but he had never actually been there. On the sidewalk He saw a unicorn mare wearing a fancy dress. He smiled and waved at her, but she simply turned her nose up at him and walked away. Kaz looked down in sadness only to having a comforting hoof from Rarity rest on his shoulder.

"Oh don't pay any attention to the ponies around here darling." she said to him in a comforting tone "most are truly nothing but snobs. I may have class, but the ponies around here are truly ridiculous except for those we know however." Rarity said to him.

Kaz let out a small chuckle and gave her a warm smile as thanks for cheering him up. Arriving at the castle the guards standing outside opened the doors and said

"Welcome twilight and friends please go to the throne room. The princesses are expecting you."

Twilight and company nodded in response and walked inside. Kaz looked around in awe at the beauty of the castle. Arriving at the throne room two more guards opened the doors and stepped aside so the guest could enter. Walking into the throne room Kaz began to shake a little out of nervousy but Fluttershy placed a gentle hoof on his shoulder easing his shaking. Kaz then looked forward and saw two tall figures approaching him.

Now Standing in front of Kaz was a tall white Alicorn with magenta eyes a long flowing transparent mane of different colors and on her flank was a sun. This was the goddess of the sun Princess Celestia. Standing beside her was a Tall blue Alicorn who was not as tall a Celestia but still taller tan the rest of Twilight and her friends. She possessed the same long flowing mane as Celestia except it was dark blue and had flowing stars as well. On her flank was a crescent moon. This was the goddess of the moon and younger sister of Princess Celestia, Princess Luna.

Twilight and her friends Bowed before the royal sisters with each of them smiling down at them. Princess Celestia stepped forward to greet them

"Welcome my little ponies it is a pleasure to see you all again." she said to the group in a soft motherly tone.

The group rose and smiled at the Goddess of the sun. Before Twilight Stepped forward.

"It's great to say again as well Princess Celestia" Twilight Began "We came here to introduce a new friends of ours" Twilight finished before stepping back to her friends.

Turning around Twilight looked at Kaz and smiled at him. Kaz simply nodded and stepped forward before the Goddesses of the sun and moon. Upon reaching them Kaz did not look either them in the eyes. Closing his eyes he bowed in respect to the princesses. Both Princesses made a step towards him and smiled gently at him even though he could not see it.

"Please child do not be afraid let us see your eyes." Princess Luna said gently, hoping that she could get Kaz to look at her and her sister.

Kaz opened his eyes and slowly rose his head. Meeting the eyes of The royal sisters he opened his mouth to speak.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, it is an honor to meet you both My name is Kaz." he said to both of them.

Celestia and Luna looked at each other and then at Kaz.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Kaz." Celestia said gently to the Pegasus before her "Twilight has told me about you in her letter."

Celestia looked at Kaz and could that Twilight was right about him. He may not show it, but inside, she could sense pain, anger, and guilt inside of him. Twilight had hopped she could help him, but sensing the immense pain that Kaz was in on the inside she didn't know if it was a good idea. Luna looked at Kaz and then her older sister. She too could sense Kaz's pain and she knew he was hurt even though he didn't show it. Looking at Kaz, Luna knew that the pain Kaz felt could be relieved but not by the sisters but by Kaz and Kaz alone.

"Kaz" Celestia said "I can sense much pain in your heart and mind. It is a burden that I feel you have carried for much too long."

Kaz immediately stepped back knowing what they were talking about. Fluttershy could see the fear in Kaz's eyes and flew over to him. She placed both of her hooves on his shoulders and said to him with worry in her voice.

"Kaz please calm down, we only want to help you."

"Yes Kaz" Luna said while she and Celestia stepped towards Kaz once again. "Please let us help you. We promise we will not hurt you no matter what. you've been in pain long enough. Please tell us what happened to you."

Kaz felt dizzy and sick, he had now realized what he feared would happen if he met with the princesses today. He would have to reveal his past. His past was a story that the devil himself couldn't write. It was a story of blood, betrayal, and guilt. Kaz had been running from his past for so long that he now feared his past. But looking around, he saw everyone looking at him him in concern. He felt as if they were begging him to open up to them. He could also feel everyone telling him that everything would be alright. They would be there to help him. Fluttershy stroked his back gently with a her hoof while giving him a gentle smile.

Letting out a long and heavy sigh, Kaz held the necklace his mother had given him tightly in his hoof. and said

"Okay"

With the necklace in hoof and Fluttershy continuing to gently stroke his back, Kaz let out one last long, heavy, and painful sigh, knowing he was about to reopen old wounds.

_**Author's note: Well here's chapter 5, I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you like this story so far go ahead ahead and give a review if you want too. It looks like Kaz is ready to reveal past and remember his most painful memories. See you all next chapter.**_


	6. Painful Memories

**_Authors Note: Before reading the chapter, I should explain how this chapter is going to work. This chapter will be told by Kaz and takes place at two different periods of time. Whatever is Italicized are events in Kaz's Past. Whatever is not Italicized is what is being told by the Present Kaz. I hope that makes sense. Anyway let the chapter Begin!_**

**The Warrior: Chapter 6 - Painful Memories**

My story is a story that the devil himself couldn't write. It's a story of blood betrayal and guilt. You see I actually never came from Equestria. I was born and raised in a far away kingdom where there were only Pegasi. It was a kingdom that is now forgotten. It was known as the Kingdom of Cirrus. We were a kingdom that worshiped the sky and the wind.

My father was the general of the kingdoms army and was a longtime friend of the king of Cirrus himself. My father was a respected and honorable Stallion throughout the kingdom. After my mother had given birth to me, a war had broken between us and a rival Pegasi kingdom. My father stood on the front with his soldiers. We defeated the rival kingdom, but it was at the cost of my fathers life, leaving me to be raised by my mother alone.

_The moon glowed beautifully in the night sky as it's light shined down on the kingdom of Cirrus. Inside a house near the kingdom's castle a cry is heard from a crib that held a newborn foal. The foal cried as loud as it could while tears flowed down its cheeks. The foal's crying continued until a Beautiful Pegasus mare with a white coat, black mane and tail, and beautiful dark blue eyes came into the room. The Pegasus picked up the foal and cradled him in her forelegs. She sat down in a chair beside the crib and she slowly and gently rocked the foal back and forth._

_"Shhh..hush my little one." The mare said to the foal softly and sweetly as the foals crying continued. The mare continued to hush her crying child as his tears continued to flow like a gentle river. "Shhh..It's okay my precious child mommy's here. Mommy's got you."_

_The mare continued to gently rock the foal, and started to hum a soft song in his ear. Hearing her sweet, gentle, and melodious voice, the foal's cries reduced to sobs and then to sniffles before finally falling asleep. The mare gently placed the sleeping foal back in the crib and gently kissed him on the head before saying, "Sweet dreams, my little Kaz."_

My mother was the one who was always there for me. She fed me, she played with me, and she taught me how to fly.

_"Momma! Watch what I can do!" A colt Kaz shouted as he flew above his mother's head._

_"Kaz, settle down dear, I'm watching!" Kaz's mother replied calmly while giggling._

_Kaz's mother watched in amazement as her son did three back flips above her without any trouble whatsoever. She smiled proudly at her son who was a natural born flier. She watched her son soar the sky's until he began to fly towards her. She opened her forelegs and caught him before he could knock her over._

_"You have done very well when it comes to flying my dear." Kaz's mother said to her young son._

_"Momma? Do you think daddy would be proud of me?" Kaz asked his mother with sadness in his voice knowing that he never new his own father._

_Kaz's mother saw a single tear roll down her son's eye. She gently brushed the tear away with her hoof before she said to him, "Kaz, your father would be more than proud of you."_

_Kaz's mother pulled her son into a tender and loving hug in which Kaz returned by wrapping his forelegs around his mothers neck while his head laid on her soft chest fur. She then reached around her neck and removed a silver necklace with a red crystal at the base of the necklace. Gently smiling at her son, she placed the necklace around his neck._

_"There, as long as you have this, then no matter far we are apart I am always with you." Kaz's mother said to him gently with a loving smile on her face._

_Kaz felt tears sting his eyes as he once again hugged his mother._

_"Th-thank you Momma! I love it and I love you!" He said with tears of joy as he and his mother embraced each other lovingly._

To this day That necklace has never left my neck, because it is all I have left of my mother. Because of who my father was I was very close with the king of Cirrus. He had given my mother and I a place to stay in the castle a few years after I was born, and he had taken me under his wing and made me his personal student. The king taught me the history of the kingdom as well as things things about lands outside the kingdom such as Equestria.

_Outside on the castle balcony the king and Kaz sat together and watched the sun set over the horizons._

_"Are there really other lands out there?" Kaz asked the king curiously._

_The king smiled down at his young subject and said, "Of course there are Kaz. Our Kingdom is nothing but a small speck of land in this great world. One day my boy, you will soon see these lands with your own eyes."_

_Kaz's eyes went wide with amazement. Really, you think I will? Kaz asked the king,_

_the king continued to smile while he gently stroked the back of Kaz's mane with his hoof. "Yes Kaz, I do." The King said. "I believe you are destined to do great things, and I will be the one to guide you to that destiny."_

Like my mother, the king had a special place in my heart. He was the father figure in my life that I always wished to have, and he once told me that I was like the son he always wanted. Everything the king told me that evening was true. I soon began training underneath the captain of the guards. I passed his challenges and trials with great ease. The captain believed it was because my father's blood ran through my veins. As the years went on I became stronger and eventually completed my training. However when I completed my training I did not become a soldier in the army. Instead I was given a much higher honor.

_The sun shined through the stained glass windows of the castles throne room. The Citizens of Cirrus packed the room, several of them banging their hooves on the ground in excitement of the event that was about to happen. The king stepped forward to address the audience._

_"My people of Cirrus, We are gathered her today to celebrate the accomplishment of the son of General Red Wing. For he has completed his training and is ready to serve alongside me as my hoofpicked personal guardian. Mares and Gentlecolts allow me to introduce my new guardian, Kaz!"_

_The Crowd screamed, cheered, and banged their hooves on the ground as Kaz walked down the aisle and stood in front of the king. Kaz's mother cried tears of joy as she witnessed her son's greatest accomplishment. Kaz bowed in respect to the king, and the king laid a gentle hoof on his shoulder. Standing on all fours once again, the king held something very valuable to both him and Kaz in his hooves. Kaz looked at the object as small tears formed in both his and the kings eyes. What the king had was Kaz's fathers sword. The king placed the blade in the hooves of Kaz and said to the young Pegasus stallion,_

_"Your father wanted me to give you this when you came of age, and were ready to serve as my guardian. Your father would be very proud Kaz. You are his living legacy my boy."_

_Kaz said nothing as he looked at the sword. Snapping back to reality Kaz bowed his head respectfuly and took his place along alongside the king. The crowd cheered as Kaz's mother ran up to her son and hugged him with Kaz hugging her in return with tears of joy in both of there eyes._

From that day forward I served as the protector of the king. I had never been happier in my life. Until...he came.

_The castle throne room doors suddenly exploded and engulfed the entryway and hall in a cloud of black smoke. The castle guard surrounded the king and Kaz, and Kaz remained at the kings side ready to do what he was assigned to do. Stepping out of the black smoke were two gray pegasi wearing blood red uniforms._

_The king and Kaz observed the two Pegasi across the with glares of anger on their face. Kaz then stood in front of the king, and crouched down into a takeoff position, ready to lunge at the two pegasi if they dare, attempted to attack the king. The Pegasi however stood motionless as a third figure stepped out of the smoke and stood in the middle of the two pegasi._

_The third figure was a tall Alicorn with a coat as black as night, dark red eyes, and he had a blood red mane and tail. This Alicorn was well known and feared across the land. He was the bringer of terror, detruction, and death. He was known as Warhead. The Alicorn looked at the king with an evil and chilling grin before speaking to him in a cold and venomous tone._

_"Your army has fallen to me. Your all alone now your majesty. Now you must choose your fate, surrender or die."_

_The castle guards ruhed toward the Alicorn, but were cut off by serveral pegasi coming out of the black smoke and attacking them. The guards never stood a chance as the pegasi swated them away like flies._

_Warhead slowly advanced towards the king. Kaz drew his fathers sword and readied himself to protect the king from this dangerous enemy. Warhead let out a menacing chuckle at the sight of the lone pegasus standing in front of him and his target._

_"heh heh heh, You think you can protect your king from me? you've got guts kid." Warhead said to Kaz with a sinister smile on his face._

_Kaz said nothing and stared at warhead with a glare of anger._

_ Amused by this act of valor warhead said, __"You young fool! You want a piece of me? I like your attitude."_

_Warhead drew a long sword sword and made a motion with his hoof telling kaz to come and get him. With a look of anger kaz flew like a speeding bullet towards warhead and swung his sword at him. Warhead however blocked the swing easily with his sword and brought a sharp hoof into the gut of kaz knocking the wind out of him. Kaz fell to the ground trying to get some air back in his lungs._

_Warhead simply gave him a devilish smile as his horn began to glow. Jumping away from his injured opponent, warhead shot a beam of magic at kaz that sent him flying out of the castle through the window. With Kaz gone Warhead once again looked at the king._

_"Game over your highness, I win!" Warhead said with an evil grin on his face. Warhead began to laugh maniacally as his horn began glowing once again._

When I had woken up from that shot, I found myself far away from the kingdom. I immediately got to my feet and flew faster than I had ever flown before back to my home, hoping everyone was safe. But by the time I had gotten there, It was too late.

_Kaz's eyes widened in horror at the scene in front of him. The entire kingdom was burning. All the homes and the trees were on fire. Kaz immediately shot towards the castle, but when he arrived, he felt sick. the castle was burning as well. Kaz quickly flew inside with with the weakened doors crashing down from the flames. Kaz hurried to the throne hoping that the two most important people in his life had found shelter and were still alive. Arriving at the throne room Kaz called out,_

_"Mom! Your Majesty! Can you hear me?!"_

_No response. Feeling his heart race with fear, Kaz searched the throne room and the back rooms Frantically. But when entered one specific room, tears immediately filled his eyes. In the room he saw two chard skeletons one of them wearing a silver necklace with a blue crystal that was a gift from his father. and the other was wearing a melted golden crown._

_"M-Mom!" Kaz weeped to the necklace wearing skeleton before breaking into a sob "Y-your M-Majesty!" Kaz blubbered to the skeleton wearing the crown. The castle was still on fire but to Kaz it felt like time had stopped. He felt like he couldn't breath like was choking him._

_"N-N-No!" Kaz cried as he fell to the ground. He cried and pounded on the smoldering before letting out the pain filled cry you had ever heard._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Kaz contiued to cry before letting out a screen of pain. The room was starting to collapse around from the fire. He saw the skeletons become buried under burning rubble. Kaz immediately ran from the room as it collapsed. Back in throne room Kaz looked around as the castle began to fall. Seeing the same window that Warhead had broken through, Kaz flew out of it as the throne room collapsed from the flames. Outside, Kaz could only watched in sorrow, horror, and devastation as the castle and the entire kingdom crumbled._

I remember afterwords crying for hours.

Back in the present Kaz sobbed uncontrollably as fell to his stomach on the floor of Canterlot Castle. He let out a painful shaky sigh, before speaking.

"After that night I had never felt so alone in the world. I had lost everything and it was all my fault." Kaz began to cry even harder. "I had failed everyone. My mother, the king, and the entire kingdom are gone because of me. I should have been the one to die not them."

With nothing left to be said, Kaz buried his face in his hooves and cried heavily. The princesses and Kaz's friends looked at the broken with tears in there own eyes after hearing of Kaz's tragic past.

With tears flowing freely Fluttershy lifted Kaz upper body off the ground and pulled him into a tender loving hug. She Wrapped her hooves and around him closed her eyes and gently stroked his side with her hoof as tears came from both of their eyes.

Rarity trotted up next to the pair while crying softly. She placed a hoof on Kaz's shoulder and gently rubbed it to comfort him.

"Kaz, I'm so sorry darling." she sniffled "I can't believe what you went through." she sniffled. The rest of the main six no before they all huddled around Kaz gave them a group hug.

The princesses gently wiped away the tears on their faces before Princess Celestia trotted up to them. She used a hoof to raise Kaz's chin off of fluttershy's shoulder and Kaz looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry too Kaz." Celestia said "But you must not blame yourself for what happened to your family and Kingdom."

Princess Luna trotted up beside her sister berfore saying, "My sister is right Kaz, You are not to blame. It is that horrible Alicorn Warhead who is responsible for what happened."

Rarity nodded while frownig. "The Princesses are right darling." Rarity said to Kaz. "That horrible monster was the one who took everything away from you."

Rainbow flew up to Kaz before saying, "Yeah it's his fault not yours!"

The others looked at Kaz and nodded in agreement. Kaz looked at everyone who gave him a tender a loving smile in which he returned with one of his own.

"Thank you everyone." Kaz said softly.

Princess Celestia rubbed Kaz's shoulder gently before saying to him with a warm motherly smile on her face, "I thank you Kaz for revealing your past to us."

Kaz smiled in response and nodded to the princess. Twilight stepped forward and smiled at her friends

"Let's go home everypony I think we could all use some rest."

The princess nodded in agreement. The group said their farewells to the princess and made their way to the train station to head back to Ponyville. When the train arrived at their destination Twilight walked up to Kaz and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Kaz for what you did today. I know it wasn't easy."

Kaz smiled before returning the hug and saying, "Your welcome Twilight."

Each member of the main six came up to Kaz and gave a hug and a thank you before going to heir separate ways and heading to their homes. Now Kaz and Fluttershy were the only ones left. The two smiled at each other before heading back to Fluttershy's cottage.

It was nightfall By the time the two had arrived at the cottage. Entering the living room, Kaz let out a yawn before turning to the couch. However before he even took a step a he heard the quiet voice of Fluttershy call his name.

"Wait Kaz! Um I was wondering just wondering something. you have to be uncomfortable on that couch. Uh, Would you like to um, sleep with me in my bed?"

Kaz stared at Fluttershy in complete shock at what she just asked him. He was about to turn down the offer but instead he asked the Pegasus mare in front of him, "Are you sure you don't mind Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy nodded and Kaz smiled at her before saying, "Okay I'll take you up on your offer."

Fluttershy smiled and Flew upstairs with Kaz following her.

When they reached Fluttershy's bedroom Flutterhsy blew out the candle and got into the bed. Kaz got into the other side of the bed hesitantly before pulling the covers over him and the mare beside him.

Fluttershy smiled at him before closing her eyes and saying, "Goodnight Kaz."

Kaz returned the smile with one of his own and said, "Good night Fluttershy, Sweet Dreams."

Kaz and Fluttershy fell asleep quickly with Princess Luna's moon shining over them.

A couple hours Kaz awoke in the middle of the night and felt something. Kaz looked to see Fluttershy snuggled up against him sleeping peacefully. She must have moved up against him during during the night. Kaz was about to move but instead Fluttershy snuggled up to him even closer. Fluttershy's mane was right under his nose. It smelled like a gentle spring river. He then saw a smile on Fluttershy's face. Kaz smiled and relaxed himself. he placed a hoof on Fluttershy's head and gently stroked her soft pink mane. After a few minutes Kaz had begun to fall asleep with Fluttershy snuggled up against him. His eyes closed as he smiled at Fluttershy.

Kaz had been through so much pain and When he met Fluttershy there was something about her that made the pain go away. There was something about her that made Kaz believe everything would be alright. Kaz didn't know what that feeling was but he did know one thing. Fluttershy was his voice of hope. Fluttershy was his guiding light.

_**Author's note: Well here's Chapter six. I want apologize for taking so long. I hope the way this chapter written makes sense. If you like this story so far give it a review if you want too. With Kaz's now revealed what's going to happen next? We'll find out next chapter. See you then!**_


End file.
